


A Box in the Attic

by p_nd18



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taekwoon left Jaehwan without an explanation, he should have realized that a heartbroken Jaehwan would of had no other choice but to move on and finally agree to his mothers attempts at an arranged marriage, but then again... Maybe that's exactly what Taekwoon had in mind when he finally let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my asianfanfic account so you can choose to read it there if you want. As I mentioned on there, this is my first attempt at posting something I've written, so please bare with me if there are any mistakes and such.

_"Are you ready to go home?"_

_You're asking me such an easy question and I wish I could tell you the truth, but I won't burden you with my silly desperation. So one day when I'm gone and all you have left of me are the stupid memories I wrote down in my various journals, I hope that you will sit down and take the time to read everything that I never had the courage to tell you in person. I never wanted to go home that night, I wanted to stay with you in your stupid little two-roomed apartment even though the heater was broke and it was the middle of January. I wanted to stay and lay on your stupid ugly green loveseat with you, wrapped up in your god-awful One Piece fleece blanket that you kept over the years even though you promised me you would throw it away. I wanted to stay with you and be near you for as long as possible because even though I told you that I was ready to go home and I left with a smile on my face. I never told you that we would never see each other again, I never told you the truth about my "illness" and I never told you about how serious it actually was. I only said goodbye and smiled at you as you drove off because it made you smile, even if only for a few minutes. Through most of my life I was never a very honest person, but right now I am going to tell you the truth. I was entirely selfish in my last few moments of life. As you drove off smiling at the road, I kept that image of your smile and told myself that you would be fine without me. Never wondering about how heartbroken you would actually be when you found out I was gone. I was selfish because I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth and watch you cry, so I lied in order for you to smile at me one last time. I hope that as you read this you find it within yourself to forgive me, I was selfish and I admit it. I suppose that as long as I'm telling you the truth I might as well say that I love you. Though now that I've reread my letter I realize that I still seem selfish, but I wrote this in pen and I'm too lazy to find my white-out. It's probably for the best considering the fact that I haven't bought a new bottle since the late '20s. Look, I don't know if you'll actually find these notebooks or even if you'll sit down to read through all of them, but I hope that fate decides to work with me for once and let you find this page so that you can at least understand that I did in fact love you. I loved you with all of my heart Lee Jaehwan, and I'm so sorry I never had the courage to tell you_.

Dusty boxes began being shoved into a crowded corner of an already cramped attic. Shoving a large broken flat screen tv in the back of the room near a semi-fixed bookcase, A young man turns around ready to head back downstairs when he accidentally knocks over a small box filled with notebooks. He crouches down, picking up the spilt notebooks and putting them back into the box labeled with an unfamiliar name before heading downstairs.

"Hey Grandpa, who was Jung Taekwoon?" The young man asked the elderly man as he moved an old ratted blanket to the floor in order to sit beside him on the loveseat.

"Grandpa?" He asked again, "Who was Jung Taekwoon?" The old man frowns a little at hearing the one name he tried so hard to forget over the years. "Where did you hear that name?" The elderly man was gently passed the box of notebooks as an answer.

He gingerly picked up one of the journals with a faded green cover, flipping through until he found a page with what seemed like the last entry, quickly glancing at the last sentence.

_" I loved you with all of my heart Lee Jaehwan, and I'm so sorry I never had the courage to tell you."_

No matter how hard Lee Jaehwan had tried to forget about him. He still had feelings for Jung Taekwoon, the sick bastard who stayed long enough for Jaehwan to fall in love, but left fast enough to leave Jaehwan behind without a single word as to why.

Even with Jaehwan now being an 80 year old man, It still made him smile knowing that his long lost first love, had always loved him back.

Jaehwans' youngest grandson gently took the notebook, placed it back in the box and silently returned it to its original location by the bookcase. Never mentioning the fact that there had originally only been two tear stains on the last page of the faded green covered notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a present life kind of thing at first but then afterwards it's set in the future. VIXX technically doesn't exist, they were never in a band so I never called them Ken or Leo.
> 
> Taekwoons "Illness" is in fact depression. The way I have his character set is that before he started dating Jaehwan, so around high school, Taekwoon was being severily bullied for being gay. When he became a senior in high school he developed depression (I don't know if you develop depression or how it begins so sorry if that's incorrect.) and he created a plan and set a date on when he was going to commit suicide. I refer to it as a "set" suicide (I have absolutely no idea if that is true or even a real thing) When Taekwoon is around 23 years old he meets Jaehwan a shy-at-first 24 year old college student who sort-of-kind-of gets attached to him after so many daily visits to the coffee shop Taekwoon works at. Even after they start dating Taekwoon continues with his "set" suicide date. 
> 
> Over the years of Taekwoons post-high school life he begins writing in notebooks about his everyday life as a sort of therapy.
> 
> Jaehwans family in this is against homosexuality and therefore against their sons new boyfriend. Jaehwan has explained to them that he is Bisexual but they dismiss the Bisexuallity in favor of their heterosexual images of their son. (If that makes sense...) Jaehwan doesn't know that Taekwoon commited suicide until the end, and he does also fall into an arranged marriage his mother set up. 
> 
> At the end, Jaehwan is left with his two children and five grandchildren, his wife being deceaced.
> 
> I think that's it! :) Thanks for reading! If you have any other questions feel free to ask!


End file.
